Drift's love story
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This a rewrite of Drift's love story.


Chapter 1 Meeting Skid

Today started out as an ordinary day at the scrapyard. Grimlock and Side swipe was watching TV with Russell. Strongarm was reading. Bumblebee was talking to Denny and Fixit. Drift was training with Slipstream and Jetstorm. They were having a good day. They detected any trouble in quite a bit. The computer began to make noise. Fixit pulled it up. "I'm picking up a Cybertronian life line,tine *Whack* Sign." Fixit said.

"Drift you and the minicons go check it out." Bumblebee said.

Drift nodded and left for the area.

A female Autobot named Skid was looking around with her minicons Windstorm and Cloudjumper. They were looking at healing herbs. Because Skid was an herbalist. She knows every herbal remedy in the galaxy. She was teaching these two young female minicons how to be herbalist that are skilled as she is. Because she offered to teach them after she used her skills to heal the when she found the injured. They are a good team.

Drift came close to the signal. To find out if it was an Autobot or Decepticon or maybe even a minicon. Windstorm was looking nearby. Jetstorm looked over to where she was gathering some herbs behind a bush and he saw her head pop up to check the area. "Huh?' He said. Then her head went back down.

"What is Jetstorm?" Slipstream asked.

"I thought I saw something." Jetstorm answered.

"What did you see?" Drift asked.

"It kind of looked like a female minicon." Jetstorm said.

"Where did you see her?' Drift asked.

"Saw her sticking her head out from behind that bush." He said pointing.

All three of them went back there and found Windstorm who got surprise and exclaimed and threw a rock which hit Jetstorm on the head. "Ouch!" Jetstorm said falling over.

"Oh no Jetstorm!" Drift said.

"Are you okay?" Slipstream asked.

"I'm so sorry." Windstorm said.

Jetstorm got up. "Don't worry about it. It was an accident." he said.

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you." Drift said.

"Oh that's okay I was gathering some healing herb samples for my teacher. I have to get back soon or Skid will worry." She said. "Would you like to meet her?" She asked.

"Sure." They said.

All them made it to where Skid and Cloudjumper were waiting for Windstorm. "Windstorm your back." Cloudjumper said.

Skid and Drift looked at each other. Skid felt her spark skip a beat and begin to race. Drift saw Skid and became breathless. Skid was a vision of loveliness. To Skid Drift was Dreamboat. "Hi I'm Skid." She said with a smile that was bright as the sun. Her voice was like silk.

"I'm Drift." Drift said.

The two of them had fallen head over heels for each other. It was love at first sight. "Skid I meet these bots while I was gather some sample of plants for you to see if the samples were healing herbs. Boy was I surprised they scared me out my wits." Windstorm said.

Skid looked at them. "We were investigating a life signal nearby. You see I'm stationed on earth with lieutenant Bumblebee." Drift said.

"I heard of him he saved the galaxy with Optimus prime." Skid said. She saw Jetstorm rubbing his head. "Is he okay?" She asked.

"Well Skid when the scared me I threw a rock at them and it hit him on the head. I didn't mean to I was just scared." Windstorm said.

"It's okay things like this happen." Skid said and pulled out a buffer. Then she buffed out the small dent on Jetstorm's head.

"I glad it does look too serious, Jetstorm is one of my students learning from to fight and live honorably." Drift said. "Would you like to come back to the base with me? So other's know what you are doing." Drift asked.

"Sure and actually I'm here stay on earth for awhile to see if I like living here more than Cybertron." Skid said. Then they head to the scrapyard. The other bots became familiar with her and she met Denny and Russell.

"You can stay with us and help us if you like." Bumblebee said.

"I would love too." Skid said.

That night while the bots were drinking their energon. Jetstorm had hardly touched his. He wasn't feeling to good. He put it down and then collapsed on the ground. "Jetstorm what's wrong?" Drift asked. He put a hand to Jetstorm's forehead. "You're burning up." Drift said.

Denny and Russell were outside having dinner when it happened. "How did this happen?' Denny asked.

"Could've been from getting hit in the head with that rock today." Slipstream said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Russell asked.

"I don't know." Drift said.

"Just leave it to me. I know every herbal remedy in the galaxy. we just saw some herbs that reduce fever didn't we students?" Skid said.

"Sure did." Cloudjumper said.

They went out. Cloudjumper found it. "Great Cloudjumper now we need one that will help Jetstorm feel better." Skid said.

Windstorm was feeling pretty guilty. Because she threw the rock that hit Jetstorm and now he was sick.

Skid ground up the herbs. Once it was finished she came over to Drift who was holding Jetstorm. She took a spoonful of it. "Jetstorm open up." She said. Jetstorm opened his mouth. "That's it. It's going to be a little bitter." Skid said putting the medicine in his mouth. Jetstorm swallowed it and went right to sleep. "Jetstorm will be as good as new after good night's sleep." Skid said.

"Thank you." Drift said.

That night Drift saw Windstorm looking at Jetstorm. He told her not to worry that Jetstorm would be fine in the morning. Sure enough the next morning Jetstorm was all better.

After a couple of days, Skid made a decision. "I'm staying on earth." She said.

"This is great." Russell said.

"Yep the more bots the better." Bumblebee said.

To be continued.


End file.
